The Irelanders Meet Shrek/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders meets Shrek. film opens with a light shining on a book which opens by itself Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a lovely princess. But she had an enchantment upon her of a fearful sort, which could only be broken by love's first kiss. She was locked away in a castle guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. Many brave knights had attempted to free her from this dreadful prison, but none prevailed. She waiting in the Dragon's Keep, in the highest room of the tallest tower, for her true love and true love's first kiss. ogre named Shrek rips a page out of the book and closes it Shrek: (through laughter) Yeah. Like that's ever gonna happen. What a load of... cut to an outhouse where the sound of a toilet flushing can be heard. Shrek bursts out of the doorway and stretches as All Star begins playing in the background. He shakes a piece of paper of his foot then stands smiling at his tree stump home standing tall and proud in the sun. Shrek walks over to it, closing the outhouse door behind him. He then scoops up some mud in a bucket which green tainted water forms the title "The Irelanders Meet Shrek". Shrek puts his clothes and the bucket on tree branches before pulling a rope which makes the bucket tip the mud onto him like a shower. He gurgles and spits the mud out onto the ground revealing his voice actor's name "Mike Myers". Next, Shrek takes a bug out of a cup and squirts green gel from it on a bone like a toothbrush with toothpaste. Shrek brushes his teeth, leaving green bubbles on them whilst smiling into a mirror, which shatters and falls apart revealing another voice actor's named "Eddie Murphy". Shrek jumps in a pond and farts in it, producing bubbles. A dead fish pops up on the surface of the water and he picks it up as the green moss in the water forms another voice actor's named "Cameron Diaz". Mud pours out of a log, having been pushed by Shrek, who pokes his head out. He sees a slug and picks it up as tiny white worms for another voice actor's name "John Lithgow" before dispersing. Later, Shrek paints sign with a brush before picking it up and kissing it, getting red paint on his mouth, making him look as if he has lipstick. He puts the sign which says "Beware Ogre" with a picture of his face on it before walking away. Meanwhile, a group of villagers burst out of a pub. One of them draws a picture of Shrek's head with a circle around it and arrows pointing to it in the dirt. The villagers proceed to grab pitchforks and torches while Shrek grabs a spoon and eats an eyeball with it. As morning turns to evening, the villagers make their way towards Shrek's swamp. Shrek lights a match and burps the flames into the fire place, lighting it. The mob lights a few more torches as it is now night time then carry on. Shrek eats something sludgy before resting back in an arm chair. The mob makes their way into the swamp, knocking over Shrek's "Keep Out" signs as they go. Shrek hears them and walks over to the window. He sees the mob approaching and heads outside. The mob continue making their way into the swamp, unaware that Shrek is following them from behind. One of the mob members moves some grass aside to reveal Shrek's home Man 1: Think it's in there? Man 2: All right! (moving forward) Let's get it! Man 3: (stops him) Whoa. Hold on. Do you know what that thing could do to you? Man 4: Yeah, it'll grind your bones for its bread. villagers hear laughing and turn to see Shrek standing behind them Shrek: (laughs) Yes, well, actually, that would be a giant. Now, ogres-- they're much worse. They'll make a suit from your freshly peeled skin. Man: No! Shrek: They'll shave your liver. Squeeze the jelly from your eyes! Actually, it's quite good on toast. Man 5: (waving a torch in front of Shrek to defend himself) Back! Back, beast! Back! I warn ya! Shrek licks his fingers and puts the torch out without burning himself, much to the villagers' surprise Man 5: (sheepishly looking at Shrek and dropping his torch) Right. silence for a moment before Shrek lets out a mighty roar, causing the torches to go out and the villagers to scream in terror Shrek: (roaring) Villagers: (screaming) Shrek: (leans over to whisper) This is the part where you run away. villagers drop their torches and pitchforks and run off, screaming. Shrek laughs as he watches them go Shrek: (laughs) And stay out! sees a wanted poster on the ground and picks it up Shrek: Wanted fairy tale creatures. (sighs) throws the poster on the ground and walks away. The scene changes to The Tortuga landing at a clearing at the edge of the swamp the next day Chris Kratt: Here we are, the swamp. Connor Lacey: Whoa. This is cool. Manny: Yeah, but why are we here again? Martin Kratt: Well, Manny, we're here because we need to find some creatures to make new creature power discs. Manny: Oh, you mean like you did with me? Chris Kratt: Yep. There are lots of swamp creatures here that we can pick. (using his Creature Pod to show video footage of swamp creatures) Like alligators who lives at some swamps. Mosquitoes who drinks blood from humans and other creatures and river otters who live here. Martin Kratt: Though there are some creatures that we haven't tried before. (using his Creature Pod to show video footage of swamp creatures) Like the marsh rabbit who is one of the two species of rabbit to live in swamps such as this, besides the swamp rabbit. Then there are water striders, which are insects walking on water like basilisk lizards. And plenty of others that we have yet to have creature adventures with. Sid: Boy, you two sure know lots of things about creatures. Did you two learn all this in school? Chris Kratt: Well, at university and when we become zoologists. Ellie: Well, that explains how you knew about me, Crash and Eddie playing dead to defend ourselves from the hawk. Chris Kratt: Oh. (blushes) Guess you heard us the whole time you were doing it, huh? Ellie: Yep. Every single word. Twilight Sparkle: Well, whatever adventure we're having here, I'm sure it will be a good one. Two-Tonne: I have to agree with Twilight. You know, I've had many adventures before but none like this. Maisie Lockwood: Well, you're gonna have many more, Two-Tonne. Ono: Uh, I think we're not the only ones here, guys. Look. looks to see a dwarf's head sticking out of a window with bars on it in a wagon Guard: Alright! This one's full! Take it away! horse pulls the wagon away and the Irelanders see fairytale creatures being sold to a group of guards by people waiting in line Dwarfs: (singing) Guards: Get up! Give me that! Your flying days are over! Captain of the Guard: That's 20 pieces of silver for the witch. Next! Man: Get up! Come on! the line of fairytale creatures yet to be sold, a gray donkey with a rope tied around his mouth watches as the witch is put into a wagon Guard: Sit down there! Be quiet! Little Bear: (crying) This cage is so small! Mushu: Oh my God! They're putting those poor creatures in wagons and cages! Fluttershy: Oh, those poor animals! How could they?! Rarity: (seeing a unicorn being put in a wagon) If they saw us, they'd shove us into that awful wagon as well. Trixie: How dare they shove one of our kind into that awful box! It's just dreadful! Starlight Glimmer: I agree! This isn't right. Kion: But who is behind all this? Sunset Shimmer: Beats me, Kion. Capper: We have to find out what's going on here and why. Paxton: Right now, let's watch what's going on. Donkey: Please don't turn me in. I'll never be stubborn again. I can change! Please! Give me another chance! Old Lady: Oh, shut up! (slaps him) Donkey: Oh! Captain of the Guard: Next! What have we got? Geppeto: (putting Pinocchio down on the table) This little wooden puppet. Pinocchio: I'm not a puppet. I'm a real boy. (his nose grows indicating he's told a lie) Captain of the Guard: Five shillings for the possessed toy. Take it away. Pinocchio: (being carried away by a guard) Father, please! Don't let them do this! Help me! Captain of the Guard: Next! What have we got? Old Lady: Well, I've got a talking donkey. Captain of the Guard: Right. Well, that's good for ten shillings. If you can prove him. Old Lady: (removing the rope from Donkey's mouth) Oh. Uh. Go ahead little fella. stays silent. The guards stare Captain of the Guard: Well? Old Lady: Oh, he's just... he's just a little nervous. He's really quite a chatterbox. (to Donkey sternly) Talk, you boneheaded dolt! Captain of the Guard: That's it. I've had enough. Guards. Old Lady: No, no, he talks! He does! (holding Donkey's lips and moving them with her hand) "I can talk? Oh, I'd love to talk! I'm the talkinest damn thing you ever saw!" guards stare at her before the captain finally loses his patience Captain of The Guard: Get her out of my sight! Old Lady: No, no! I swear! (getting dragged away by the guards) Ow! He can talk! the guards drag her away, the old lady kicks the cage containing a fairy from a boy dressed like Peter Pan's hands and it flies through the air. It lands on Donkey, sprinkling him with fairy dust and causing him to float into the air, much to his surprise and relief Donkey: Hey! I can fly! Peter Pan: He can fly! Three Little Pigs: He can fly! Captain of the Guard: He can talk! Donkey: Ha, ha! That's right, fool! Now I'm a flying talking donkey. You might have seen a housefly, maybe even a super fly, but I bet you ain't never seen a donkey fly! Ha, ha! (suddenly starts to descend as the fairy dust starts to wear off) Uh-oh! falls to ground, causing the Irelanders to cringe Irelanders: Ooh! Captain of the Guard: Seize him! Donkey: (panting) Kim Possible: Over here! This way! Follow us! manages to shake off two guards who've grabbed him, dodges two more then leaps over to the Irelanders and they run off into the woods away from the guards Guards: After them! They're getting away! Sid: Aaaaaaah! heroes and Donkey running until they bump into Shrek who has been putting up a sign Irelanders and Donkey: (gasp as Shrek turns to them) Guards: Get them! This way! Turn! and the Irelanders hide behind Shrek as the guards approach them Sid: Just pretend that we're not here. guards stop upon seeing Shrek Captain of the Guard: You there! Ogre! Shrek: Aye? Captain of the Guard: (unrolling a scroll with a blue F on it) By the order of Lord Farquaad, I am authorized to place you all under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility? Shrek: Oh, really? (leans forward) You and what army? captain sees that his guards have gone and Donkey and the Irelanders smile at Shrek Captain of the Guard: (gasps and runs off) Discord: Yeah! Run away you coward! Donkey: (chuckles) Ace: That takes care of them. Shira: We were lucky we found that big green fella to protect us. Connor Lacey: Yeah. We have to thank him for helping us. Captain Jake: He's walking away, mateys. Look. looks to see Shrek walking away Donkey: Hey, can we say something to you? Listen, you was really, really something back there. Incredible. Shrek: Are you talking to... (stops when he sees Donkey and the Irelanders have gone) Me? (turns and sees Donkey and the Irelanders in front of him) Whoa! Donkey: Yes, we was talking to you. Can we just tell you that you was really great back there, man. Those guard, they thought they was all of that. Then you showed up and bam! They was tripping over themselves like babes in the woods. See that? That... that really made us feel good to see that. Elsa: Yeah. I mean, I could have dealt with them with my ice powers but you did a much better job. Shrek: (sarcastically) Oh, that's great. Really. Donkey: Man, it's good to be free. Jiminy Cricket: I couldn't agree with you more. Those guards would have had you by now if that green fella hadn't shown up. Shrek: Now, why don't you all go celebrate your freedom with your own friends? Hmm? (walks away) Donkey: But uh, I don't have any friends. And I'm not going out there by myself. Mewtwo: We will be your friends, little one. Iago: Yeah. I mean, after all, we did just save you from those guards back there. Donkey: Well, thanks. Hey, wait a minute, I got a great idea. We'll stick with you! (running up to Shrek with the Irelanders) You're a mean, green fighting machine. Together, we'll scare the spit out of anybody that crosses us. Shrek: (breathes in and roars at Donkey and the Irelanders, making them jump but not scaring them off) Donkey: Oh, wow. That was really scary. Maisie Lockwood: I'll say. (whimpers) Diego: Are you kidding me? I didn't even flinch. Donkey: And if you don't mind me saying, if that don't work, your breath will certainly get the job done cause you really need some Tic-Tacs or something cause your breath stinks! Rarity: I quite agree with you, darling. That breath of his smells absolutely dreadful. Koki: I think I'm gonna be sick. continues walking when Donkey and the Irelanders appear in front of him from a tree above him Donkey: Man, you almost burnt the hair out of my nose. Just like the time... (Shrek covers his mouth for a split second before letting go) And then I ate some rotten berries. Man, I had some strong gases eking out of my butt that day. Buck: I didn't quite understand all that but quite an interesting tale. Mushu: If you ask me, he's just like Pinkie since they both talk too much. Pinkie Pie: Hey, you're right. He does. Caitlin: Well, you never know when to stop talking do you? Pinkie Pie: Uh.... Caitlin: But then again, there are times when you do. Shrek: Why are you all following me? Donkey: We'll tell you why. (jumps down from the log with the Irelanders and starts singing) Cause I'm alone~ There's no one here beside me~ My problems have all gone~ There's no one to deride me~ But you've gotta have friends...~ Shrek: Stop singing! Irelanders: What? Shrek: (picking Donkey up by his ears and tail) Well, it's no wonder you don't have any friends! (puts Donkey down) Chris Kratt: Not true. Everyone can have friends with singing. Martin Kratt: Yeah. And there are other ways besides it. Donkey: Wow. Only a true friend would be that truly honest. Applejack: Yep. Somepony say, me for example. Cause after all, honesty is my element of harmony. Shrek: Listen, all of you. Take a look at me. What am I? looks at Shrek up and down Donkey: Uh... really tall? Shrek: No! I'm an ogre! You know, "grab your torch and pitchforks"! Doesn't that bother you lot? Donkey and Irelanders: (shake their heads) Nope. Shrek: Really? Donkey and Irelanders: Really, really. Shrek: Oh. Connor Lacey: Plus, we've read about ogres in books but we never thought they were real. Blythe Baxter: Yeah. I always thought ogres were mean, scary and ugly but you're nothing like that. Chris Kratt: Looks like maybe ogres are really misunderstood creatures after all. Donkey: Man, we like you. What's your name? Shrek: Uh... Shrek. Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan